Lady Annabeth Whiterose
Lady Annabeth Whiterose, Archduchess of Theramore, is a member of the royal family of Stormwind, holding the place of heiress of the Kingdom. The noblewoman appeared publicly as of recently, naming herself the daugther of the Queen. She was counted as a phony for a short period until, eventually, this rumour simply died due to the lack of proof. After Jaina Proudmoore's execution, Annabeth was named the Ruler of Theramore, namemly the Archduchess. Background Birth Shortly after Stormwind's fall and its survivors' exodus to Lordaeron, Annabeth's mother was raped by an unknown individual by the time she was merely a teen. The noblewoman was eventually impregnated and, by the time of the Second War, she was already enjoying the presence of the daugther she's named Annabeth. The child is counted as Patricia's legitimate daugther, although she never uses any surname due to unknown purposes. Childhood Her mother, however, lacked the support from her family; they encouraged her to kill the baby because this event (and child itself) would only spoil the Whiteroses' reputation. Nevertheless, Patricia kept the child and took great care of her until the baby would come of a reasonable age. At the age of seven-to-eight, her family adopted a different look upon Anne and eventually grew to accept her and love her. She was given the chance to studies and she slowly broke off from her mother, according her the chance to live her last years of adolescence. Inactivity Annabeth has never seen the outside world, nor has the outside world seen her. She only interracted with the closest members of her Royal Family and with Remira, with who she's spent most of her years with. In the course of time, young Anne detached from her family, too, and focused on her own life and own knowledge, seeking to develop both. The noblewoman was, regardless, well-informed about the situation within her family. She was aware of the death of her grandparents and of many more, yet it is unknown whether she really did something about it. After the age of twelve, Annabeth will slowly grow to be forgotten by the society and her name will never really be mentioned about... until the coronation of Patricia Whiterose as the Queen of Stormwind and High Lady of the Alliance. The Reshaping WIP Princess of Stormwind Shortly after the coronation of Patricia Whiterose, Annabeth showed publicly for the first time during her existence. There was a little conflict at the beginning, many of Stormwind's population said that the girl who claimed to be the daugther of the Queen is, in truth, just a cheap phony. However, Queen Patricia accepted this girl as Princess Annabeth Whiterose. Anne, due to her childhood spent alongside Archmage Remira (who later became one of the Six), grew to become a scholared mage, possibly holding a place within the Kirin Tor, too. Whether she had or not, she had to give up on her spot after she's left for Stormwind to live her life as a Princess. The Siege on Stormwind Following the events of the Gurubashi Arena that ultimately led to an unmistakable declaration of war against the Kingdom of Stormwind, Annabeth has only showed up at the preparations in Stormwind, where the Horde and Alliance worked together for the Kingdom's sake. It is known that the Princess and the Queen argued over something, yet the exact cause is unknown, so are the consequences. Arthur Steelhelm At some point, Annabeth befriended a noble at the court of Stormwind whom she frequently talked to. They eventually developed a firm bond between each other, or that's what Annabeth thought. The Queen found out about their presumed relationship, encouraging her daugther to marry this man, claiming that he's Inteligent and handsome; could a woman say no?. Eventaully, Princess Annabeth found out at some point that Sir Arthur Steelhelm was a good actor that toyed her mercilessly only for the title of Prince, having actually planned to slaugther the Princess and take the mantle of rulership across Stormwind shall the Queen refuse to name a different heir. Under Annabeth's orders, the estate the Steelhelm House possessed were added to the Royal Family's personal estate, Arthur's fate remaining unknown. Execution of Jaina Proudmoore Annabeth was present in the Throne Room when Jaina Proudmoore came and argued with the Queen, and after the Lady was arrested and the Queen summoned the House of Nobles for a discussion regarding Theramore's and its inhabitants' fate, including Jaina's and her servants'. During that meeting, Annabeth was named by Patricia to be the new ruler of Theramore. Later in the day, Annabeth assisted at Lady Jaina Proudmoore's execution, sailing for Theramore afterwards where she'd have her coronation there. Archduchess of Theramore Coronation Annabeth Whiterose was crowned in the same day Jaina Proudmoore was executed. At her coronation, the whole House of Nobles of Stormwind assisted and, after she was officially crowned and stepped out of the chapel in which the ceremony took place, Theramore was enlighted by fireworks and filled with the voices of its inhabitants. Queen Patricia refered to the state as the 'Archduchy of Theramore', which would mean that Annabeth is the Archduchess of the small state. Personality & Appearance Personality She is vivacious, cultured and had wit and impeccable style to compensate for her lack of traditional grace. She was also talented at dance and music, very well-educated, and loyal to friends and family. However, she did possess a few annoying traits, like all in this world. She is jealous, paranoid and high-strung, and could become very haughty and emotional at times or when under stress, which could sometimes cause problems when she was speaking to diplomats. She was rather outspoken and wilful, something that increasingly irritated Margaret after she was crowned Queen. She appears to be very clever, as her mother, and has a sense of strategy.. Appearance She has her mother's chestnut curls, and beautiful, blue eyes with pale, unblemished skin. Although not fitting the criteria of beauty, she's been described by many at her mother's court as an exotic, great beauty, and Patricia refused already many arranged marriages for her daughter. She also has a beautiful sense of fashion, dressing in fine, rich silks. She is slim in waist, her elegant and royal yellow dress flowing along the ground as she always walks at a fast and firm pace. Her rich appearance often inspires fear to those who dare to stand up against her -- this is, presumably, the reason the rumours about her died out. Trivia *Because of Annabeth's continuous inactivity by the time of her pubescence, she's presumed to be dead and, due to this theory, the current Princess is highly suspected to lie about her true identity. The reasons Queen Patricia accepted this woman as her true daugther are unknown and, despite this, most people still find her a phony. Category:Princess Category:Heir Category:Heiress Category:Noble Category:Noblewoman Category:Woman Category:Female Category:Character Category:Monarch Category:Monarchy Category:Alliance Category:Aristocrat Category:Human Category:House of Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:House Whiterose Category:Whiterose Dynasty Category:Theramore Category:Archduchy of Theramore Category:Archduke/Archduchess Category:Land owner Category:Mage Category:Magic user Category:Dipomat